Downtown Port-au-Prince
La Ville de Port-au-Prince, or Downtown Port-au-Prince is the city center of Haiti's capital. Nearly a million people inhabit this tiny area. The city of Port-au-Prince was founded in 1749. The largest of the city's commercial districts, Downtown is the location of many state and federal government facilities; and many of Port-au-Prince's tourist attractions. Similar to other central business districts in Haiti, Downtown will undergo a transformation that includes the construction of new homes, renovation of historic buildings, and arrival of new residents and businesses. Clockwise from the north, Downtown is bound by the Croix-des-Bossales, Bél-Air, Bois-Verna, and the Bolosse areas. pap521a.jpg pap521b.jpg pap521c.jpg pap521d.JPG pap521e.jpg pap521f.jpg pap521g.jpg pap521h.JPG papvintage521.jpg papvintage521a.jpg History Portail Saint-Joseph Fort located at the north gate of the main street of Port-au-Prince. The same as Fort Lamarre. • In January 1792, the gens de couleur camped at Croix-des-Bouquets, sent Pinchinat to Port-au-Prince to ask a truce to the whites, municipality; instead of letting him enter the city, as was agreed, they had shot him with all the cannons of Fort Saint Joseph. Nevertheless Pinchinat returned safely to the Croix-des-Bouquets. • On June 5, 1794, Blaise, lieutenant colonel of the legion of the Ouest, delivered the fort to the English. A colonel named Béranger went there that day, and in the midst of all the whites who had called the English in the colony, he read a list of thirty planters, his old friends, who were, he said, republicans. He began with Misters Goy and Gau. He had them thrown into the pit after having burned their brains with his own hand, and said to each of them: "Republican, make the jump from the Roche Tarpéienne". He had thus killed all those unfortunates who had betrayed the country. If General Whyte, arriving in the fort at 8 o'clock in the evening ... had put an end to this frightful carnage. The English general had him arrested; the next day he published a proclamation by which he condemned his crimes. Béranger fled; he drowned in the Voldrogue on his way to Jérémie. • On February 5, 1802, when the French army landed at Lamentin, the garrison of the fort had been won by the citizens. The 3rd colonial had pulled from the place Vallière on the French, and had retired in the fort. The garrison let the soldiers of the 3rd penetrate in the middle of it, they, feeling no distrust, and believing themselves with brothers, suddenly turned the cannons against them, at the same time the French who already surrounded the fortification, summoned them to lay down their arms, which was done. • In 1807, after the battle of Sibert, in the midst of the resistance preparations that the troops were making at the Saint Joseph Gate against Christopher's army, a woman, Manette Bonnaire, who had her son in the army, came to the Saint Joseph gate ask what had become of General Pétion. "What do you ask for your son's news," they tell him. My son! Re-minded this Spartan mother, shrugging her shoulders, what does her life matter to the republic? It is the general's life which is precious. "The public danger said that it was feared that Pétion would remain among the dead at Sibert, she fell unconscious. Fort Saint Joseph pushed back Christophe's troops in 1807 and 1812. The heart of General Lamarre, the defender of Môle Saint-Nicolas was buried at Fort Saint Joseph, since called Fort Lamarre. Other officers were also buried there. • St. Joseph's Church, built west of the fort, was the most beautiful of the republic. Burned, it was rebuilt. The rural sections of Pont-Rouge, Varreux, Saint Martin, Grand Riviere depend on the parish of Saint Joseph and the posts of Pont-Rouge and Croix-des-Missions. • On the other side of the Saint Joseph Gate is La Saline, where in 1882 many land concessions were made, to the point where today a hamlet called Bourg Salomon has been built with a very dense population. The population between the gate and the Red bridge is also very active. Many municipalities do not matter. There is a public fountain. • The abbot Guilard, cure of the Saint-Joseph parish, died October 15, 1888. The commune of Port-au-Prince, grateful for the services rendered to the country by this green priest, gave him the day after the official funerals. Father Guillard occupies an eminent rank among the founders of the church and the Saint Joseph parish. He contributed to the purification of morals in this district, which had been completely delivered to him. His body was buried the next Sunday on the right of the altar of the Virgin. |} , Haiti]] Recreation ]] ]] CHUSFS 9219.jpg|Saint-François de Sales University Hospital. Rues Charéron et de l'Enterrement. Category:Port-au-Prince Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Communal Sections